Prior art bags for packaging produce are slit for the purpose of allowing air to circulate into the bag for ventilation of the produce packed therein, and also to enable ready expansion and conformity of the bag to the product.
The present invention is related to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,245,606 and 4,503,561, which disclose bags for packing produce, such as berries, grapes, and the like. The bags disclosed therein are formed to have two facing or opposite panels or sides of pliable plastic sheet for film. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,245,606 one or the first panel includes vertical slits arranged in parallel rows. Each row of slits is longitudinally spaced from adjacent rows; and the slits in alternate rows are aligned in directions transversely of the slits, and the slits in adjacent rows are offset from one another. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,245,606 the other or opposite panel is solid. The solid or unslitted panel functions to limit the stretching of the bag.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,503,561, the bag comprises one panel which includes vertical slits similar to those of the first panel of the bag in U.S. Pat. No. 3,245,606 and the other panel includes horizontal slits in parallel rows with each row of slits spaced from adjacent rows; and the slits in alternate rows are aligned in directions transversely of the slits, and the slits in adjacent rows are offset from one another. The slits in said other or opposite panel are substantially perpendicular or normal to the slits in the one or first panel.
The bags of the cited patents have tapered sides, open tops, and straight or rounded bottoms. In use, the bags are filled with produce such as grapes, and next the open end of the bag is tied either by wire ties, or the top of the bag is tied on itself. In the latter operation the filled bags are spun on a horizontal axis to create tie tails at the open end of the bag forming tails are then tied into a knot.